Stay Happy
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Sequel one shot to Stay Safe. Mai and Naru are finally home with their baby! Chapter 1: Welcome home


**Hey guys, so I've thought about it a lot and sadly I don't think I'll be writing new GH stories anymore. I'm just not into it as I once was. I know a lot of you wanted a sequel to Stay Safe but I doubt it'll happen :/ ... but I did write the first chapter last year, like a month after I finished Stay Safe, and never touched it again. I didn't want it to go to waste though, so here it is.**

**But who knows, if I do ever manage to write another chapter, if I'm suddenly sprung with inspiration, then I'll be sure to post it here on Stay Happy. It would kind of be how _kikifan21_ updates The Haunt Continues, just adding to something that's already completed. (You should totally go read her stories if you haven't yet XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, never have never will. Sadly.**

* * *

_Saturday, December 14th. Emiko—Nine days old_

Walking into their house for the first time with their daughter in her arms felt amazing for Mai. She had waited for this day for so long. A lot of hardships were along the way, but the day had finally come.

"Welcome home, Emiko." She whispered, giving the sleeping baby's forehead a gentle kiss. Behind her, her husband came through the door with their bags from the hospital in hand. And behind him... were the newly excited grandparents.

"Oh, Martin, look at this house! It's adorable!"

Mai gave a silent laugh at her mother-in-law as she walked into the living room, hoping to put a little distance between her excited yet loud voice and the sleeping baby. Right on cue, Naru scolded his mother in a hushed tone. Mai didn't know why he bothered; his mother couldn't help herself—whenever she got excited, her voice grew louder. Luckily it seemed Emiko wasn't a light sleeper. Or maybe that just had to do with the fact that her father glared at anything that dared to make a sound.

After she heard Luella promise to be quieter, Naru allowed his parents into the living room to see the rest of the house. Mai sat on the couch, the baby still in her arms, while Naru gave them a tour of the house—per Luella's demand. Mai still couldn't believe the beautiful house they lived in. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a great backyard, and all the other rooms were a fairly good size. She knew when they were looking into houses to buy that this house had been too much money, so she had refused it, but once Naru found out how much she had loved it, he bought it.

"Mai, this house is just beautiful. It's perfect for you three." Luella smiled down at her granddaughter as she sat beside Mai. They had just come back from the small tour.

"Thank you."

"You can sleep in the extra bedroom." Naru stated to his parents before taking the other spot beside his wife.

"Oh, no, no, we don't want to be in the way while you're settling in. The hotel is just fine." Martin protested. Mai shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? You'd be a great help. Besides you said you two wanted to stay until Madoka's wedding since you're already here. Staying in the hotel will cost too much—you've already been there a week as it is."

"Well..." Luella hesitated, looking at her husband. She loved to stay and spend time with Emiko, but she knew they'd drive Noll crazy if they stayed there, and he was already stressed about becoming a dad. On the other hand, what Mai said was true, it _would_ be highly expensive to stay in the hotel for that long... Oh, well, Noll would just have to get over it. "Alright then. Thank you."

Soon Martin and Naru began discussing what had happened in England—mostly about how his students had improved—since Naru had left and came back home to Mai. Luella joined in now and then, but mostly enjoyed watching her two boys converse. She looked over at Mai, noticing how quiet the young woman had been since they all settled down. She certainly did look exhausted. And the two yawns in a row only confirmed it.

"Darling, why don't you go take a nap? Hmm?" Luella asked softly, gaining the two men's attention. When Luella saw her son turn his gaze toward Mai, catching the glimpse of worry in his eyes, she noticed he looked drained as well. How could she not notice this before now? She knew all too well how it felt to practically live in a hospital for days on end. "Or better yet, why don't _both_ of you take one?"

Instantly, the new parents protested, and Luella smiled in understanding. They were already so protective of that little girl, especially Noll, and couldn't stand for her to be out of their sights.

"This is what we're here for," Martin told them. Luella nodded in agreement. "Go on and rest. You'll need it for when we're not here anymore. Take advantage of it; we don't mind watching our granddaughter in the slightest."

"I-I know, but..." Mai trailed off, looking back down at Emiko. She hated putting her down. She just wanted to hold her all the time, especially since she could do so freely now. The nurses in the NICU were so strict about when she could and couldn't hold her baby. She lost count of all the times she had to calm Naru down because of that. She told him they were just doing their jobs, but in truth, she was just as upset about it as he was. If Emiko was sleeping, they definitely didn't allow Mai to hold her, saying she needed all the rest she could get—being so tiny and all. Overall, they only let her hold Emiko when she had to feed her and until she went to sleep again. Mai understood all of this, they were just helping Emiko stay strong, but still... It was her baby. Those nurses didn't know how it truly felt to wait those insufferable months dreaming of holding and kissing your baby, only to have those dreams crushed as soon as the baby is born and rushed to the NICU, where you have limited time with that baby and you have to wait days, weeks, and sometimes even months before you can even bring the baby home. They could be a little more understanding about the whole situation.

Beside her, Naru let out a defeated sigh. "They're right, Mai... We should sleep while we can."

The corners of Mai's lips lifted. She knew how hard it was for him to admit that, and she was glad to see that he trusted his parents alone with his daughter. No one had held Emiko except her and Naru—her heart melts every time at the awkwardly yet protective way he holds her—and of course those galling nurses at the hospital. She felt Luella and Martin deserved to spend some time alone with their only grandchild. And honestly... sleep _did_ sound good right now. In their soft and warm bed. Actually getting to sleep beside Naru again after being in the hospital for nine days.

"Al...alright." Mai complied, biting her lip. She slowly transferred the baby to Luella, who smiled in excitement. Once Mai made sure Emiko wasn't about to wake up crying, she stood up from the couch with Naru in tow. "Just wake me up when she gets hungry."

Luella nodded, knowing Mai was only breastfeeding her and not using any formula. "I will, don't worry. Now go, both of you, and rest."

The young couple shuffled their way out of the living room and into their bedroom. Mai grabbed a blanket out of the closet for them to use. They hadn't taken a bath yet, and she didn't want to get the sheets dirty. After they got into the bed and laid down, Naru fanned out the blanket to cover both of them. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she placed her hand on top of his.

"You know, I don't think I've gotten a full night's sleep since before Emiko had started kicking inside of me." Mai muttered. Naru let out a sigh and tightened his grip slightly, relishing in the fact that he could fully wrap his arm around his wife now that the large bump that was his daughter was gone.

"I don't see how they expect us to fall sleep, _knowing_ that Emiko could wake up at any moment."

"Yeah... I guess we'll just have to get used to it though." She replied, yawning again.

Despite the new parents' doubt of sleep, within a few minutes, they both fell into a deep slumber, knowing their child was in good hands.

* * *

After the new parents had left the room, Martin took Mai's seat beside his wife and placed his arm on the back of the couch to get a better look at the baby.

"Martin, just look at her," Luella said with so much adoration in her voice. Tears blurred her vision. "She is just so beautiful."

Martin smiled to himself and kissed his wife's temple. He reached out and lightly touched the top of Emiko's head as not to wake her up. "She is."

"With how Oliver was growing up, I never thought he would get married, much less become a father... but here he is. I owe everything to Mai—I couldn't love that girl anymore than if she was my own. She saved Oliver," Luella bit her lip, wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek. She sniffed. "she did, and I could never thank her enough for that and now she's given us a granddaughter too."

Her husband hugged her as she laid her head against his shoulder. "He's changed a lot since he met her, in a good way." He agreed. "If it was any other girl, I'm sure he wouldn't have even given them the time of day," he chuckled, remembering when his son was much younger and he had avoided every girl he came in contact with, especially the ones Luella subtly introduced to him, saying that he needed other friends aside from his brother. "But Mai stuck with him and got through that stubborn head of his."

Luella nodded and sniffed again as Emiko jerked her arms in her sleep. She waited a few moments to make sure the baby stayed asleep before speaking. "Did you _see_ him when he was with Emiko and holding her? It's like with Mai, but different—well, of course it's _different_, Emiko is his daughter—you know what I mean. But what I'm saying is you can just look at him when he's with her and tell how much he loves this little girl. It's so adorable." She chuckled.

"He will be a great father."

Luella nudged him and smiled. "He learned from the best."

Emiko slept for two more hours before demanding to be fed, crying and flailing her little arms around. Luella tried rocking her back to sleep and giving her a pacifier to help quieten her, but it was no use. The baby was hungry and she knew the pacifier wasn't her mother.

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are still sleeping." She told the baby, who only continued to want food and making her want known.

"I'm surprised Mai and Noll haven't woke up yet." Martin said, his tone amused. Luella frowned.

"It just shows how tired they are. Oh, I hate to wake them up, but Emiko's hungry..." She sighed. She had really hoped those two would've been up on their own before Emiko even woke up. "Here, you take her and I'll go wake them up." She said, handing the baby to Martin.

She left them in the living room and went into Mai and Naru's bedroom. As she opened the door, she instantly smiled, having never seen her son hold Mai so tight and protectively against him. She walked to Mai's side of the bed and started shaking her shoulder.

"Mai. Mai, darling, wake up." She shook her a bit harder and noticed Noll jerk his hand while Mai opened her eyes. "Emiko's awake."

"Oh!" Mai quickly sat up, causing Naru's arm to fall on to her lap. Luella heard a small groan from him before he woke up as well. It was then both parents heard the muffled cries of their daughter in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I hated to wake you up, but she's been crying for a few minutes." Luella informed, watching as Mai started to get out of bed but not before Naru grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I'll get her. You're not supposed to move around too much." He left without another word or waiting for a reply. Mai let out a breath and leaned back on to the bed, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She still had another month to go before she could do things normally and move freely again. She had to recover from having the C-section and the doctor had told her not to pick up anything that wasn't the baby and to rest as much as possible. So, of course, Naru was taking that in a literal sense again.

"Since you're awake now, Martin and I are going to the hotel for our things and then we'll be right back, okay?" Luella spoke, gaining her attention. Mai looked at her and nodded. "And we'll stop by somewhere and get dinner to bring back."

"Thanks, and thank you for watching Emiko."

Luella shook her head and sat beside Mai, placing a hand on hers. "You don't have to thank me, she's my grandbaby after all. Anything you need help with, I'll happily do it. I only have a few more weeks with her before we have to go back to England."

Not a moment later, Naru came back into the room with little Emiko crying on his shoulder, his hand securely placed on her head. Mai sat up straight as he sat down in the bed and handed her the baby. Luella smiled endearingly at the family of three before kissing each one, Naru grimacing as she reached him. Mai giggled and cradled Emiko in her arms.

"Alright, we'll be back soon!" Luella claimed, walking out of the room. Several moments ticked by before the young couple heard the front door open and close.

"I've probably said this a lot throughout the years, but I love your parents." Mai grinned ear to ear, knowing she couldn't have ever asked for better in-laws than the Davis', as Emiko began drinking her mother's milk.

"Hm."

* * *

**I hope yall enjoyed this nonetheless! And I do plan on finishing that second chapter of Naru's Little Ally if any of you remember that. It's already half written and it's always bugged me I never finished it, so one day it _will_ be posted!**

**And I actually have something else to tell yall too, even though it won't happen for a very very long time, but I'm writing an original story! Yup, so nervous about it but I really wanna ****write it. I'm working on the second chapter now. It will be posted over on FictionPress whenever the story is close to being completed. My username on there is Checkerboardbunny, so if you're interested please go ahead over there and follow me so you'll get the alert whenever it's posted. I'll need all the support I can get lol. I've never written anything that wasn't on the GH fandom before where I know people so yeah...guess we'll see how well my writing really is!**

**Happy News Years to everyone! Here's to hoping 2020 treats us all well! I love you guys! ^_^**


End file.
